Scroll 44: Gozen and The Misfortune Fan Beast
Your Majesty and the Evil Fan Beast is the forty-fourth episode of Ninpuu Sentai Hurricaneger. It features another key battle with the Seventh Spear, Sandaaru as well as finally reveals the true identity of the mysterious benefactor of the Space Union School and Shurikenger's master, Lady Gozen. Synopsis With the Raging Arrow medal in hand, the Hurricaneger attempt to get it to Gozen for protection, but are hindered by one Jakanja attack after another. Plot Scenes from the last episode are shown. In the Centipede, the Jakanja mourn Sargain in a little coffin. Saandaru comments on sorrow for the destruction of Sargain. But he remembers all too well who really killed Sargain. Tao Zanto sends Saandaru to a new assignment. Wendinu stares hard at Sandaru. Tao Zanto tells them to retrieve the stolen stone. Sandaru says to leave it to him. He takes a CD and puts it into a player. Wendinu asks alertly if this is the data Sargain had gathered on the medal. He confirms it, and starts the process. In the Hayate base, Yousuke is discussing the medal with Mugensai, who currently stands atop the case they've put it in. He intends they take it to Gozen. The trio fret about how to get it safely to her. They think of using the Shinobi Machines! Oboro points out that the Jakanja would figure that out right away. Mugensai is worrying. But Oboro confidently hands the case off to Yousuke. The three are undercover as regular teens. Ikkou is dressed as Santa and Isshu as a business man. They wonder where Shurikenger is. But then a man on a bicycle comes riding towards them. They suddenly waylay him, forcing him to stop. His bike has banners on it saying "Home Run Soba." He points out indignantly that his house's soba does not taste bad. They search to find his Shuriken Ball. The man himself is totally bewildered by this trio who flip up his apron and start getting into the case he carries. Then a shrill voice calls from above, very puzzled at why he's still there. "Yes, wife!" he calls up to her. "I'm on my way!" He gives Yousuke a whack in the gut, tells them high school students shouldn't act this way towards adults and pedals away as they apologize. They mutter to each other, "He's a real Soba-shop guy." The Jakanja device has picked up the medal's signal. Sandaru alerts Tao Zanto, who sends the four Jakanja. Wendinu and Furabijou confront the trio. They are mad at them for Sargain's death and they are unaware of this info. They blast at them. Santa saves them, the five gather. The three leaves and the Goraijer transform and fight the girls. The trio in new disguises walk down some stairs and are confronted by Satorakura's head. His head rejoins with himself. He says they can't run as the medal sends out a signal. He is attacked by the man on the bike who now is Shurikenger. He transforms. He battles Satorakura and tells the others to get the medal to Gozen. The Goraijer have trouble with the girls. Saandaru stops the trio at a bridge.They transform and he makes easy work of them. He steps on Red and stabs him. He has him at the medal and the medal protects him. Saandaru falls. The trio get up. The case is smashed but the medal is fine. Saandaru takes out his fan and brings out the beast Badogi. Senpuujin is formed. Sword Slasher is brought out, he holds their sword and fires at them and they go back. Meanwhile, the Goraijer run away from the girls and get shocked by lightning. Shurikenger gets thrown off a building by Satorakura. Senpuujin try attacking with the starfish. He throws them down, they get up and call out the Goat Crusher and the Gatling Attacker. He blasts them down and comes toward them. He steps on them. Red looks at the medal and puts it in. They punch him in the tummy with the Karakuri ball. Senpuujin then uses the Raging Arrow. The energy backlash does serious damage to Badougi, to Sandaru's shock. Wendinu thinks she's gotten Ikkou, but he vanishes and then gets her. Isshu beats Furabijou, and Shurikenger does with Satorakura in Fire Mode. Badogi goes down and the other robots arrive. Raging Arrow then electrocutes Senpujin. Senpujin then beats up the other two, beyond the trio's control. Gouraijin and Tenkujin goes down. Senpuujin feels its own charge. Gozen suspected this. Her eye and mouth is seen. She gets up. Oboro tracks that the Arrow is effecting the inside of Senpujin. Sandaru remembers the Arrow going against GainGain. He uses the opportunity to have Badogi attack, he knocks Senpuujin down onamountain. He gets up close and is about to strike from its forehead. A blinding light protects them, it is Gozen. "Gozen-sama!" cries Shurikenger. Mugensai's mouth down in shock, because he was as clueless, maybe more so than the others to her true appearance. Gozen tells our heroes to combine and they quickly regroup to obey. They are able to destroy the shocked Badougi. She lands on the shore. Tao Zanto sends Sandaru at Gozen, who manages to hold up a barrier against him. Yousuke goes quickly to help, and the two start to battle. Sandaru calls out another monster, Dezargi. Dezargi snatches the Arrow. Saandaru puts the beast in his fan, makes the arrow a medal again. The six regroup. He escapes. The six are left with Gozen, who speaks to them. Shurikenger remains on his knee at her side, while Yousuke apologizes for having failed to bring the medal to her. But she reassures him, thanks him for helping her. He can't help but note that she is beautiful, which gets him smacked by Nanami. And then they learn that the other medal is inside... inside her body. She's been alive for 500 years and been alone. "It's been a long time," she says. She is to bring the power of the medal, protect the world, defeat the Jakanja. She asks them to join their power to hers. They accept. She then becomes a glowing light and leaves, Shurikenger goes with her a blur of green. And our heroes vow they will keep up the good fight. Cast * : * : * : * : * : * : * : * : * : * : * : * : * : * : * : Guest Cast * : Notes *This episode aired alongside episode 46, . *'Viewership': 7.0% *'Opening': Sargain is replaced by a Magerappa in the Jakanja scene while new scenes of Furabiijo and Wendinu are used which will be in this and the final Hurricaneger opening. *Even though this episode continues from the last, this is an individual episode. *Masaru Shishido played OhRed in Ohranger, he is the fifth Red warrior to guest as Shurikeger (kamiouske). *Badogi first appeared in Episode 40. *Dezargi will appear again in Episode 48. *Mugensai is first seen talking on his cell phone to who we now know is Gozen in Episode 5. Her name was probably first mentioned in Episode 24. *None of the footage from this episode was used for Ninja Storm, but the monsters were used. DVD Releases *''Ninpuu Sentai Hurricaneger'' Volume 11 features episodes 42-46.http://www.toei-video.co.jp/DVD/hariken.html *The complete Hurricaneger series was released in North America by Shout! Factory on March 26, 2019. References Category:Ninpuu Sentai Hurricaneger Category:Sentai episodes Category:Written by Jun'ichi Miyashita